Merry Christmas, Darling
by JBethH
Summary: Greeting cards have all been sent The Christmas rush is through But I still have one wish to make A special one for you... Merry Christmas Everyone! Thanks for a great year. This is a present for all of you!


Dean couldn't really say what made him agree to this. Maybe it had been the fact that he and Sam had celebrated Christmas last year. Maybe it was because he was supposed to be dead. But it was definitely the fact that he had spent forty years in Hell.

The elder Winchester sat at the kitchen table watching Sam and Jo, who were decorating the tree. Ellen was in the kitchen and refused to come out until a feast was prepared while Bobby sat in front of the TV watching some ancient game show. Sam snorted as Dean's green eyes landed on Jo's jeans for the tenth time in five minutes. Sam tossed his brother a glare over his shoulder to which Dean simply shrugged.

Dean knew Sam couldn't blame him for looking. Jo had really grown up in the two years they hadn't seen her. She now filled out a Styx t-shirt and jeans, looking like a lot of girls that Dean had picked up at bars across the country. The biggest difference was that Jo was barely acknowledging him and it was driving Dean nuts.

Sam knew Jo was mad. Hell, not a week after Dean died, she had hunted him down and cussed him and Dean to high Heaven for not telling her about the deal. After they had both let their anger out it had turned into a cry fest and Sam knew he'd never hear the end of it if Dean found out. So he knew Jo was still bitter. However she couldn't hide the light that filled her smile when she looked at Dean. And Sam knew they needed to talk.

Sam hung the last ornament as Jo looked over the tree with her hands on her hips.

"You approve, princess?" Dean teased, getting up to inspect the tree himself.

Jo shook her head. "It's missing the star." She pulled out the ornate topping and handed it to him.

Dean looked at her, not taking the star. "Can't we just call Cas? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to sit up there."

Jo rolled her eyes. "That's not the point of an angel, Dean."

Dean smirked. "Sure it is."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll do it."

Dean shook his head. "Jo…"

Jo shook her head, grabbing a chair. "You two are idiots." She pulled the desk chair over to the tree before climbing it. "That was so hard," she informed them sarcastically. Just as she turned to get down the chair wheeled out and Jo lost her balance. Although it was only a three foot fall, instinct kicked in and Dean was on his feet.

Dean smirked. "Hey."

Jo smacked him. "Put me down, Winchester."

Ellen came out of the back. "Everyone okay?" Sam nodded and Dean nearly dropped Jo.

"Yep," he smiled.

Ellen nodded. "Well the food's ready."

_XXXX_

It was later. Ellen and Bobby had gone to bed. Sam was spread out on the couch, snoring every once in a while. Jo sat in front of the fire, watching it crackle. Sighing, Dean moved from the kitchen to sit next to her.

"What you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

Jo shrugged. "It's been a long year."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it has been."

Jo shifted toward him slightly. "I…I got you something."

Dean frowned as she picked up a small box from under the tree. "You didn't have to…"

Jo rolled her eyes. "I wanted to, dumbass." Dean snorted and took the neatly wrapped package. Dean stared at it a second before she nudged him. "Seriously, Dean, it's not a bomb. Just open it."

Rolling his eyes, Dean started to rip through the wrapping paper. He looked at her.

"You got me a box."

Jo shook her head. "Shut up, Dean. Just open it."

Dean did as she said and pulled out a small strand of charms. "What is this?"

Jo smiled. "It's for protection. The world fell apart without Dean Winchester for four months. I don't want to live in an eternity without him."

Dean shook his head. "Jo, I can't.

"It's a gift, not an argument, Dean."

Dean sighed. "Thanks."

Jo shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Jo smiled as their lips met. She reached out to wrap her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Winchester," Jo sighed, pulling back slightly.

Dean kissed her again. "Merry Christmas, Jo."


End file.
